warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Venari
helmet|Limbo Venari Helmet}} } | info = *Khora commands her loyal Kavat companion Venari to prioritize a target on the aiming reticle for 25 energy, leaving Venari's mark above the target for 120 seconds. Once commanded, Venari chases the marked target if nearby or teleports to it if far away, while refreshing the special effect for her battle posture if it is on cooldown. When Venari reaches the target, she will perform different tasks depending on her battle posture. **Command energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency. **Mark duration is not affected by mods. **The target is marked by a floating battle posture icon above their head. **Venari's mark cannot be recast on the same target while still active. **Venari's mark lasts until removed via duration end, Khora marking a different target, switching battle posture, or the target is killed. **Marked targets are prioritized by Venari over enemies afflicted by with equipped. **When a target is marked, Venari audibly snarls in response. *While Venari is alive, Khora passively gains a 1.05x / 1.1x / 1.12x / 1.15x movement speed multiplier. When Venari is killed, she will respawn beside Khora after 45 seconds or instantly by casting this ability using 50 energy. **Speed multiplier is affected by Ability Strength. **Revive energy cost is affected by Ability Efficiency ***Revive energy cost is reduced proportionately based on the remaining time until Venari respawns (e.g. 1 second remaining on timer = 1 energy used to revive Venari.) **Respawn time is not affected by mods. **Respawn time is displayed on the ability icon when Venari is killed. **When respawned, Venari visually leaps down from above landing next to Khora. *All postures are available by default when Venari is unlocked at Warframe rank 5'''. *Holding the ability key (default ) cycles to Venari's next battle posture for no energy cost: |-| Attack = *Khora commands Venari to adopt her '''Attack posture, causing her to ferociously assault nearby enemies and allowing her to use Snare. During Snare, Venari chains her chosen target in place for 2.5 seconds, as she damages the target with 5''' hits over the course of the animation; each hit inflicts '''350 damage with a guaranteed Status Effect proc. Snare has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Snare damage is affected by Ability Strength and increased by . **Snare damage and damage type is affected by , , , and . **Snare has no critical chance and is '''not affected by or . **Number of hits, Snare duration, and cooldown are not affected by mods. **Venari's Attack mark can only be cast on an enemy target. **Venari's Attack mark will remain on the target until it expires, allowing Venari to focus on killing the target with multiple Snare attacks. *Snare is not affected by 's multiple targeting and range extension. *Casting Snare is a full-body animation that causes Venari to maneuver around the target, before reappearing near the target once finished. *Venari is still vulnerable to damage while performing her special attack animation. *During Snare, the target is visually held in place by living chains that attach to nearby surfaces. |-| Protect = *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Protect posture, causing her to defend Khora or herself from the nearest enemy and allowing her to use Tail Whip. During Tail Whip, Venari spins in place to inflict Knockdown on a single enemy, permanently Disarming it to equip a melee weapon only when the target stands up. Tail Whip has a cooldown of 3''' seconds, which can be bypassed by Khora manually marking a target. **Cooldown is '''not affected by mods. **Tail Whip will affect the target even if it moves away from Venari during her spin animation. **Does not knockdown nor disarm enemies innately wielding melee weapons. **Venari's Protect mark can only be cast on an enemy target. **Venari's Protect mark is removed once Tail Whip is performed on the target. *Casting Tail Whip is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place. |-|Heal = *Khora commands Venari to adopt her Heal posture, imbuing her with healing energy and allowing her to use Revitalize. When the current Health of any ally player in the squad or Venari herself reaches below 90% of maximum health, Venari snarls and radiates a healing aura with a 10 meters radius; during Revitalize, Venari instinctively seeks out and follows the player with the lowest amount of current health, granting the target and any nearby injured allies 50 health regen per second while they remain in the aura. **Health regen per second is affected by Ability Strength. **Missing health threshold and aura radius are not affected by mods. **Eligible targets for healing include allied Warframes, Companions, Venari herself, ability-summoned units (e.g., ), Specters, Rescue hostages, Sortie Defense Operative, static objectives (e.g., Defense Cryopod, Excavator, Kuva Harvester,) and more. **Revitalize deactivates when all allied players are above the missing health threshold. **Revitalize does not grant Shield points. **Venari's Heal mark can only be cast on an ally target. **Venari's Heal mark is removed once Khora marks another target, the target is killed, or Khora switches battle posture. *Venari will immediately activate Revitalize then follow the marked target, if Khora marks a target or herself by casting without a target on the aiming reticle. **Venari will closely follow its target and Revitalize will not deactivate until the mark is removed. While following a target, Venari also will not attack nearby enemies. *Khora can mark Venari to activate Revitalize, causing Venari to stand still at her current position for 65 seconds or until the mark is removed. * increases healing per second when Venari activates Revitalize during its effect; the bonus healing per second persists until Revitalize is deactivated. *Activating Revitalize is a full-body animation that stops Venari in place, while deactivating Revitalize does not require an animation. *While the healing aura is active, Venari and the affected allies glow in Khora's chosen energy color. *Battle posture cannot be switched while Venari is dead, instead the respawn function overrides any input on the ability key. *Casting speed on all animations related to this ability, on both Khora and Venari, is not affected by mods such as and . *Venari does not benefit from the set bonus of Hunter Mods. *Casting Venari's mark and summoning Venari do not play any animations on Khora, while changing posture is an upper-body animation that allows movement and parkour Maneuvers. *Khora's metallic adornments and Venari's tail change appearance depending on the selected posture: Attack (long spikes), Protect (small stubs and hammer tail), and Heal (curved blades). *While Venari is dead, Khora's metallic adornments are hidden from view and will reappear once Venari respawns. *The following visual effects are affected by Khora's chosen Warframe energy color: **Venari's eye and regalia colors, mark icon color, as well as her death and respawn/teleport landing impact. **Khora's battle posture switching. **Attack posture Snare trails and Heal posture Revitalize glow. |augment = |tips = *Khora's passive speed multiplier affects her regular movement speed, which also enhances sprint speed. Combine with high Ability Strength and sprint speed mods such as and to gain vastly increased mobility. *Keep moving and do parkour maneuvers while switching battle postures to evade incoming enemy attacks. *By default, Venari will attack enemies and perform her battle posture effects on her own. Place a mark on your target to direct Venari's attention where you desire. *Equip on Venari and place an Attack mark on a distant enemy. Venari will teleport to the target and immediately use Snare to attack it, quickly healing Khora in the process. *Use Protect mark to knockdown and disarm dangerous threats such as Napalm and Tech. *Heal mark allows versatile options to grant health regen in an area: **Use on an ally or Khora herself to have Venari follow suit. **Use on Venari to order her to stay put. **Use on Khora if Venari is far away to recall her back to your side. **Use on an ally in the distance to teleport Venari to the fray. *Venari's Heal posture is able to heal static objectives such as Cryopods, Excavators, and Kuva Harvesters. Place a Heal mark on the objective to have Venari stand guard over it providing healing to it and nearby teammates. It can also be used to heal moving objectives like defectors and hostages. *Cast to group up enemies for Venari to attack them for double damage. |max = |bugs = * procs do not change Venari's target with equipped, even when no enemies are marked. *Venari's UI will be completely hidden if Venari is dead and the player uses Transference to return to the Warframe. *Venari's respawn function can rarely not trigger when Venari is killed, requiring Khora to spend a revive on herself to bring Venari back. *Venari randomly stops moving when her heal aura is activated. This bug occurs for targets she automatically chooses to heal, as well as targets marked by Khora. Switching to Attack or Protect postures will reset her AI to normal. *Placing a Heal mark on Khora or an ally sometimes causes Venari to toggle the healing aura on and off repeatedly as she edges toward the marked target. *Venari is not going to collect items with mod. (only works well playing solo mode) *Locked lockers unlocked by Venari via the mod still appear as locked (red) despite being unlocked, and can still be opened. * can sometimes make enemy markers appear outside of the minimap in the UI if Venari uses it and Khora moves away from the enemies. }} See Also * es:Venari Category:Khora Category:Companion